We Still
by chan10100hyun
Summary: See? Kami memang selalu bersama kan? Hanya chanbaek shipper yang setia yang akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya kami masih melakukan banyak moment – Park Chanyeol / CHANBAEK – BAEKYEOL! Oneshot!


"**WE STILL …"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And All EXO Members

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright :** Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri yang muncul setelah author nonton EXO Showtime ep. 6. © Choi_Chanhyun

.

So, DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Boys Love dan FF ini pernah diposting di facebook! DON'T BASH!

.

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

.

**All Chanyeol's POV**

Aku tahu, aku sering terlihat berada di samping Baekhyun sejak dulu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun tidak selalu sih. Apakah kau juga berpikiran seperti itu? Hemm, aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan kami sudah terbiasa berdua seperti ini. Kemanapun dan di manapun pasti terbiasa berdua. Di dalam van pun kami selalu mencoba untuk duduk berdampingan. Yah, meskipun tak jarang kami harus berpisah karena Suho hyung, Kyungsoo atau dua maknae usil itu mencoba memisahkan kami.

Dan saat ini, setelah kami semua recording di pantai selesai, kami berduabelas – dan juga para crew variety show tentunya – segera melesat menuju salah satu penginapan di Gangneung. Yap, kembali seperti tadi, aku duduk disamping Baekhyun di tempat duduk belakang. Baekhyun tampak lelah. Jelas saja dia tak terlalu banyak bicara ketika di pantai tadi. Namun dari dulu kami telah sepakat, dalam keadaan apapun, kami harus bisa membuat mood semua member naik kembali. Dan jika aku tak bisa, maka Baekhyun akan melakukannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Jika Baekhyun tak bisa, maka aku yang akan mencoba membuat lelucon untuk semua member. Terus saja seperti itu hingga sekarang.

Emm… Lalu, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Jujur saja, sebenarnya sekarang aku tengah menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Tenang saja, ini semata hanya agar chanbaek shipper di luar sana selalu merindukan kami. Kau tahu, terlalu banyak moment juga akan membuat mereka bosan. Bukan begitu?

Satu hal yang kutahu sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terlihat mesra dengannya. Baekhyun tampak tak nyaman. Ia sering sekali mecoba mencari perhatianku, namun jarang sekali aku meresponnya. Dan setelah itu, ia seakan tak mau mempedulikanku lagi. Entahlah, mungkin ia marah atau bahkan membenciku? Aishh, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Karena jika sampai Baekhyun membenciku, aku sangat yakin, aku hanya akan mayat hidup seumur hidupku. Hei, Baekhyun itu separuh dari kehidupanku, tak tahukah kalian tentang hal itu?!

"Aku datang…" ucapku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam penginapan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang hanya tertinggal nol koma sekian detik di belakangku.

See? Kami memang selalu bersama kan? Hanya chanbaek shipper yang setia yang akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya kami masih melakukan banyak moment.

"Waahh, bagusnyaa…" ucap Baekhyun saat kami memasuki penginapan ini.

Aku segera meletakkan tas selempang dan box gitarku. Sedangkan Baekhyun meletakkan mantelnya di atas salah satu kursi di meja makan dengan asal. Dan tanpa harus disuruh pun, kami berdua langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Tak mungkin kan semua member yang baru saja datang akan langsung tidur? Kalau sampai begitu,mestinya tak perlu ada variety show!

"Pertama, semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah!" teriakku pada semuanya.

"Ya, tolong semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian.

Semenit selanjutnya semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tentu saja masih dengan keadaan barang-barang bertebaran dimana-mana. Member pun masih memakai mantel mereka.

"Oke, kita akan membicarakan tentang makan malam kita." ucap Baekhyun.

"Yap, benar." ucapku menyetujui.

Hah, kami sudah seperti MC saja disini. Selalu seperti itu. Hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat banyak bicara. Tapi apakah itu salah?

"Baiklah, bagaimana cara kita memilih siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pergi belanja kebutuhan makan malam pastinya yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Kalau begitu…

"Aku akan pergi ke pasar." ucapku mengingat aku yang kini tengah membawa uang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak nasi disini." ucap Baekhyun.

Eh? Memasak nasi? Disini? Jadi tidak pergi berdua denganku? Kukira setelah aku mengatakan aku yang akan ke pasar ia akan ikut denganku? Tapi ini di luar dugaan.

Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut dengan keputusan Baekhyun. Bahkan aku sempat menunjukkan wajah murungku saat itu. Biarlah aku melupakan ada kamera disana. Aku memang tak suka dengan keputusan, Baekhyun. Hei, apakah saat ini dia tengah membalasku? Apakah sekarang dia mencoba 'aksi diamnya' terhadapku?

Ck, entahlah, tapi sejauh yang ku lihat, ada raut balas dendam di wajahnya ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Jadi, Chanyeollie, Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung akan pergi ke pasar." ucap Kyungsoo menambahi.

'Iya… iya… aku tahu aku tidak akan pergi dengan Baekhyun. Tak usah diperjelas lagi.' batinku sedikit kesal.

"Bagus… bagus… bagus…" ucap Baekhyun.

'Bagus apanya? Kau senang berpisah dariku?' batinku. Aku langsung saja memutus pembicaraan itu dan segera mengajak Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi, jangan lupa bawa dompet!"

.

.

Kami segera melesat pergi ke salah satu pasar yang terkenal di Gangneung. Hah, biarlah aku tampak tak tersenyum. Aku hanya malas saja tak ada Baekhyun disini. Seharusnya aku sudah siap jika suatu saat ia ingin membalas 'aksi menjauh'ku dengan aksi 'aksi diam'nya, namun mengapa justru aku menjadi murung seperti ini? Ah, entahlah… Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Baru sepuluh menit van kami berjalan, tiba-tiba smart phone ku berbunyi. Hei, seseorang menelfonku! Aku segera meraihnya dari dalam saku mantelku dan melihat siapa yang menelfonku.

"Seseorang menelfonku. Siapa ya? Ah, ini Baekhyun." ucapku sambil melihat ID caller pada smart phone ku.

Hei, sebentar, ada apa ini? Apakah ia menyesal lalu mau mengatakan bahwa ia ingin dirinya ikut ke pasar dan meminta kami kembali untuk menjemputnya? Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin Baekhyun manja seperti itu?

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Ternyata… Malah suara cempreng ini yang menyambutku. Kukira Baekkie yang akan bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Jangan beli beras, bagaimana jika beli nasi instan saja?" tanya Jongdae di seberang sana.

Ah, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada nasinya. Ige mwoyaaa? Bukankah tadi Baekhyun bilang akan memasaknya? Apa yang dilakukannya sampai ada masalah seperti ini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah?" tanyaku.

"Kami tidur." jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Tidur?" tanyaku tak percaya. Hei, mana mungkin Baekhyun jadi seenaknya seperti ini?

"Coba, aku ingin mendengar suara di belakangmu." pintaku pada Baekhyun. Hanya memastikan apakah mereka benar-benar tidur atau tidak.

"Ya bocah, aku sedang tidur. Sampai nanti ya…" ucapnya seolah ingin memutuskan telefon itu.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana nasinya? Itu salahmu kan?" ucapku sedikit menyalahkannya. Yah, biasa, agar pembicaraan ini terlihat natural. Padahal mana mungkin aku berani menyalahkan namja manis itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku. Chen yang memasaknya. Jadi itu adalah salahnya." jawabnya.

"Ah, Chen yang memasaknya?" tanyaku tak percaya lagi.

Hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Semakin tak jelas saja! Kudengar Baekhyun tertawa di sana.

"Iya, aku yang memasaknya." kini kudengar Chen ikut berbicara lagi.

"Ya sudah, sampai nanti…" ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri telefon aneh itu.

"A-eh, okay, sampai ketemu nanti." ucapku.

"Aing~" jawab Baekhyun aegyo.

Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun? Aku tak yakin sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada nasinya. Sejauh yang kutahu, baik Jongdae maupun Baekhyun, mengerti betul cara memasak nasi. Yah, walaupun tak akan sesempurna ibu-ibu rumah tangga itu. Dan kudengar tadi Baekhyun tertawa. Memang apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu?

Setelah aku memikirkan beberapa perkataan Baekhyun tadi, aku dapat menarik satu kesimpulan. Yap, dia hanya bercanda!

Oh, beginikah Byun Baekhyun? Beginikah caramu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku padamu? Pintar sekali kau sayang! Setelahnya aku hanya terkikik pelan mengingat tingkah bodoh Baekhyun itu.

.

.

Hari itu begitu cepat. Semua berlalu begitu saja, mulai dari belanja bersama Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung. Membeli beberapa porsi daging. Kemudian memanggang daging itu dengan panci penggorengan karena Kyungsoo dan Jongdae gagal membakarnya ala barbeque yang malah menjadikan makanan itu sepahit obat – kata Luhan hyung. Yah, semua seperti biasanya. Begitu pula dengan makan malamnya.

Hanya saja ada yang mengganggu pemandanganku. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tampak bercanda dengan Tao. Cemburu? Tentu saja, aku selalu cemburu jika Baekhyun bersama orang lain. Apalagi saat ini ia bahkan tak menghiraukanku yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak. Aku yakin sekarang, ia benar-benar sedang membalasku dengan 'aksi diam'nya atau sekarang bisa dibilang 'aksi cuek'nya.

Semakin malam Baekhyun tampak semakin bosan. Bahkan saat yaja time, dimana ia bisa mengungkapkan hal semaunya pada hyungdeulnya, ia justru hanya bercanda dengan malas. Padahal biasanya ia adalah salah satu orang yang senang dengan hal ini, selain si maknae Sehun tentunya. Sejauh yang kulihat, ia hanya menggoda Minseok hyung sesaat. Selebihnya, ia hanya tertawa karena melihat tingkah Tao atau yang lainnya. Hal ini lain denganku yang sedari tadi selalu mencoba membuat lelucon agar suasana tidak terlalu sunyi dan canggung.

Tahukah kau, sedari tadi hanya aku dan baekhyun yang duduk di lantai. Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih duduk di sofa dengan cara berhimpitan. Ini tidak sengaja. Sungguh, kami berdua duduk di lantai dengan posisi berhadapan. Entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi posisi ini terjadi begitu saja. Sesekali kakiku menyentuh telapak kakinya. Eh? Dingin. Dan anehnya, semua tawa Baekhyun seperti dipaksakan. Yap, seperti mencoba tertawa segirang mungkin dengan tubuh yang semakin melemah. Parahnya, beberapa saat kemudian kulihat ia tertidur di bawah meja saat yang lainnya membully Kris hyung. Hei, jujur saja, kini aku mulai khawatir dengannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, yaja time selesai begitu saja. Dan para crew meminta pada kami agar tidur mulai pukul 12 malam tepat. Karena selanjutnya mereka akan pergi dari penginapan ini dan meninggalkan beberapa kamera dalam keadaan on sekedar untuk merekam segala aktivitas kami menjelang tidur.

Aku memutuskan untuk memainkan gitarku sejenak. Sebenarnya aku belum begitu mengantuk meski malam sebelumnya aku tidak tidur. Sedangkan Baekhyun, kulihat ia tengah asik dengan smartphone nya. Dan semakin mengkhawatirkan saja, ia bahkan tak banyak bicara! Padahal biasanya ia akan jadi yang paling ribut ketika menjelang tidur. Bahkan saat kami melakukan "exo showtime" di kamera, ia sama sekali tak berniat ikut. Memang sih, tak apa. Karena Kyungsoo dan Lay hyung pun tak melakukannya. Tapi hei, ayolah, mereka sudah terlelap dan kau belum! Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun?

Sehun dan Luhan hyung segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Jongdae, Jongin dan aku tidur di ruang tengah. Aku memutuskan tidur di sofa seperti Kyunsoo. Sedangkan yang lainnya – termasuk Baekhyun - harus tidur di lantai penginapan dengan kasur tipis seadanya dan selimut tebal untuk menjaga mereka tetap hangat. Lampu itu dimatikan dan suasana sepi itu mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Lebih dari lima belas menit aku hanya bisa mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Sungguh, aku terlalu kepikiran tentang baconku itu.

"Ssstt… Jongdae-ah…" kupanggil seseorang yang kini tengah tidur disampingnya. Di samping Baekhyun.

Lama aku menanti respon dari namja bersuara cempreng itu. Ah, sepertinya ia tak mendengarnya.

"Jongdae-ah…" ulangku lagi.

"Emmh? Wae? Tidur saja Chanyeol-ah! Ini sudah malam, jangan bercanda lagi." ucapnya.

"Ani… aku hanya ingin tidur di bawah. Kau mau gantian denganku?" tanyaku padanya.

Jongdae segera bangun dengan wajah tak percaya. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya terlalu jelas.

"Jinja? Tentu saja aku mau jika harus tidur di sofa! Ja, kita gantian!" ucapnya girang.

Haha, aku memang tak salah pilih. Akan sangat mudah memang membujuk seorang Kim Jong Dae. Dan kini, aku tengah tidur di samping Baekhyun. Di samping bidadariku yang sejak tadi tengah mengganggu pikiranku. Lama aku memikirkan bagaimana untuk memulainya. Yap, memulai untuk mencari perhatiannya. Aku yakin sekali ia belum tidur. Meski ia memunggungiku, namun aku yakin,ia masih sangat-sangat sadar. Karena nafasnya belum begitu teratur.

Sejenak kuputuskan untuk menulis sesuatu di punggungnya dengan jariku. Salah satu tingkahku yang sangat dihafal Baekhyun.

"Na yeogiyaa… (aku disini)" begitulah kiranya yang aku tuliskan di punggungnya.

"Emm, aku tahu, yeol." Responnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Lalu maukah kau berbalik untuk memandangku sejenak saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tak merespon dan hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ani. Aku tahu semua alasanmu sejak pertama kali kau menjaga jarak." jawabnya.

"Lalu mengapa sepertinya kau tak semangat hari ini?" aku balik bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, hanya saja moodku tak terlalu bagus hari ini." ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan denganku.

Aku segera meletakkan lengan kananku dipinggang mungilnya. Sekedar memberikan kenyamanan pada namja cantikku satu ini. Kemudian aku mengusap surai brunettenya. Seakan aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Yeol, bukankah kamera itu on? Bisakah kita tidak seperti ini?" ucapnya mengelak.

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan melihat kita. Dan kalaupun memang tertangkap di rekaman. Aku yakin, mereka tak akan memasukannya dalam variety show." ujarku masih sambil mengusap surai halus miliknya dan memandangnya lekat.

"Yeollie, aku rasa…" perkataannya terputus ketika aku meraba kening dan pipi mulusnya

"Ah, kau sepertinya agak demam, Baek!" ucapku terkejut.

"Emmh, begitulah. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." ucapnya lirih.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya yang merasa aneh denganku yang tiba-tiba pergi ke dapur.

Ya, memang tak ada sekat satupun antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Hanya saja kami tak bisa saling melihat dalam keadaan gelap begini. Aku menyalakan smartphoneku. Sekedar untuk penerangan dalam aksiku mencari sebuah gelas. Dan… dapat!

Segera saja aku memasukkan beberapa sendok madu dan mencampurnya dengan sedikit air hangat. Setelah semua itu selesai, aku segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah bingung menatapku.

"Duduklah…" pintaku padanya.

Ia segera bangkit dan duduk menghadapku. Matanya tampak menerka apa yang ada di tanganku.

"Ini… Minumlah…" ujarku sambil menyodorkan gelas itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya air madu. Aku tak mau memberimu paracetamol yang berdosis tinggi itu. Sedangkan demammu tak begitu parah." ujarku menjelaskan.

"Ah, kau benar juga!" ucapnya pelan.

"Minumlah… Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah kau meminumnya." lanjutku.

"Eung…" jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun segera meneguk habis minuman yang kubuat itu. Memang sederhana, namun kuharap ia tak merasa dingin lagi. Kau tahu, Baekhyun pasti tak begitu senang dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini. Mengingat dia yang biasanya akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan yang ada di kamar dorm ketika kami akan tidur. Dan sekarang, justru ia harus terbiasa dengan udara Gangneung yang begitu dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun memberikan gelas kosong itu padaku. Hah, syukurlah ia mau menghabiskannya.

"Gomawo…" lirihnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kulihat masih ada beberapa cairan kental di sudut bibirnya yang aku yakini itu adalah sisa madu tadi. Aku segera menghilangkan madu itu dari bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. Meski hanya seperti ini, tapi berhasil membuatku begitu nyaman. Kau tahu, menyentuhnya adalah suatu kenyamanan tersendiri bagiku.

"Tidurlah…" pintaku padanya.

"Entahlah yeol, aku tak bisa tidur." ujarnya pelan.

Hei, aku juga! Mengapa aku dan Baekhyun seolah mempunyai ikatan batin seperti ini? Dan mengapa aku harus kaget ? Bukankah ikatan batin antara aku dan dia sudah biasa terjadi?

Sedetik kemudian aku mendapat ide cemerlang. Aku segera meletakkan gelas milik Baekhyun tadi dan menyambar salah satu selimut yang ada di sana.

"Ja, ikut aku." ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Eodiga?" tanyanya menginterupsi.

"Hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, ja!" ajakku lagi sambil menarik tangannya.

Kemudian ia segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkahku. Kami berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu – yang berbentuk seperti jendela sebenarnya - yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan balkon.

"Duduklah disini, aku yakin kau tak mau keluar." ucapku padanya.

"Emm, di luar terlalu dingin." ujarnya sambil duduk di lantai penginapan.

Aku segera mengikutinya duduk agak sedikit dibelakangnya membiarkan kedua kakiku berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kemudian aku mulai memeluknya dari belakang lengkap dengan selimut di tanganku. Yap, cukup satu selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Bukankah itu lebih romantis?

"Dengan begini kau tak akan kedinginan." ucapku tepat di telinganya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang. Bahkan aku tahu dia tersenyum walaupun ia sedang memunggungiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Tapi nyatanya hanya ada segelintir bintang yang masih mau berkedip-kedip di langit sana. Dan pemandangan yang lain hanya pepohonan yang mengangas karena musim dingin. Namun syukurlah, Baekhyun tak menolak akan hal itu.

"Mianhae yeollie…" lirihnya kemudian.

Hei? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia meminta maaf? Bukankah biasanya juga aku yang akan mengalah lebih dulu jika kami sedang bertengkar?

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Ani… Hanya saja aku sedikit egois akhir-akhir ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku memasang wajah bingungku. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ekspresi wajahku. Segera saja aku memberinya sinyal untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi menatap kosong pepohonan itu dan menghela napas panjangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku mengerti benar alasan dari aksimu yang agak menjaga jarak dariku. Dan aku selalu mencoba terlihat biasa saja akan hal itu. Namun… entahlah yeol, kurasa aku tak bisa jika tidak bercanda denganmu. Aku selalu saja mencari perhatianmu walaupun aku tahu kau sedang mencoba menjauhiku." jelasnya.

"Dan itu yang kau lakukan tadi eoh? Menelfonku?" tukasku memotong kalimatnya.

"Eumm. Mianhae, aku jadi terlihat murung jika kau mengacuhkanku." ucapnya lirih seakan ada beban disana.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Tak hanya memberinya kehangatan, namun juga memberinya keyakinan bahwa aku masih ada untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Aku pun begitu, sayang. Mungkin malah rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar." ujarku jujur padanya.

Baekhyun tampak sedih dan menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae yeol. Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi." ucapnya lemah.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalanya dan membawanya bersandar pada dadaku. Membiarkan namja tercintaku ini merasa nyaman atas segala yang kulakukan padanya.

"Gwaenchanha. Itu artinya kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku." ucapku senang.

Baekhyun yang tengah memandang langit sambil bersandar di dadaku hanya terkekeh kecil. Aku tahu dia tak kaget denganku yang terlalu percaya diri ini.

"Eumm, aku memang takut kehilanganmu." ucapnya pelan.

Semakin lama aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku senang dengan moment seperti ini. Moment di mana kami akan mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikiran kami. Yap, hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun. Dan yang lain pun tak akan mengerti apa yang kami rasakan.

"Gomawo Baekkie, jeongmal saranghae…" ucapku pelan sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Lama aku menunggu untuk mendengar ia menjawabnya dengan 'nado'. Tapi, Hei, tak ada balasan! Yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut manisnya. Oke, namja manis ini tertidur di pelukanku. Senyaman itukah pelukanku, Baconku sayang?

Aku hanya tersenyum pelan melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Tubuhnya pun semakin berat menyandar pada dadaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya ke tempat tidur kami tadi. Ia tampak menggeliat kecil ketika berada dalam gendonganku. Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu balkon, aku segera meletakan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan agar ia tak terbangun gara-gara kesakitan.

Segera saja aku menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang telah hangat karena tubuh kami berdua tadi. Kemudian aku memposisikan diriku untuk tidur di sampingnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku sendiri. Aku tak mau berbagi selimut dengan Baekhyun. Aku takut jika nantinya secara tidak sadar aku menarik selimutnya dan membuat dirinya kembali kedinginan.

Aku menatap wajah damai Baekhyun ketika aku dalam posisi tidur sambil menghadapnya. Aku kembali memeluk tubuh itu. Emm, entahlah, aku selalu ingin melakukannya saja. Selanjutnya aku mengecup kedua matanya yang tengah terpejam.

"Jaljayo nae sarang…"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Annyeong… Author bawa FF baru lagi! Kalo yang sebelumnya bawa2 Hunhan moment selama exo showtime, sekarang giliran Chanbaek yang author culik!

Adakah yang punya pikiran sama kaya author?

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** nya ya? Gamsahamnidaaa… ^^


End file.
